The Abyss Swallows The Knight
by FlameofIsis
Summary: Robert and Celina come back from their honeymoon to begin their new life together. But, things go from perfect to disastrous once they return home to find out a close friend is seriously injured. Who did this and why are they targeting the Majestics? Sequel to my Robert story.
1. An Unexpected End To a New Beginning

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Alright, it's safe to say that I have officially recognized myself as a Beyblade fanfiction writer. I know I have two stories that are on hiatus right now but, to tell you the truth, I don't know if I might continue those stories.

And, another thing to say is that, the ideas for this sequel literally just jumped into my head. I sat down, thinking of making a sequel to my Robert story and suddenly, all of these ideas came flooding into my head! It was crazy! But, I'm very excited about it and I hope you guys will enjoy this story.

* * *

"C'mon, Robert, can't you give me a little hint?" I asked excitedly as the two of us flew in his private helicopter to our destination: a small, tropical island in the Caribbean's that normally isn't open for tourists but, Robert pulled some strings so that we would have this island to ourselves.

Robert and I were just married and are on our way to our honeymoon. He told me where we'd be going but, he also said he had a surprise for me there. He wouldn't tell me what, which killed me.

"Sorry, love, you aren't getting anything out of me." He responded, flying the helicopter downward slightly. We must be getting close. I pouted and slouched slightly in my seat, looking out the window.

After that night where we confessed our love for each other, we informed everyone that we were engaged. The rest of the Majestics all had huge grins on their faces when we told them. The ones that were most surprised, however, were mine and Robert's parents. They found this to be the weirdest irony on earth. They, who were trying to set Robert and me up for an arranged marriage, find out that the two said people had fallen in love and now wanted to marry one another. The shock had left them speechless for probably about five long minutes before they finally congratulated us and began making plans for the wedding.

The wedding was absolutely gorgeous. We didn't wait long for it to actually happen because Robert and I wanted to be married as soon as possible. But, still, it gave us time to get all the preparations done so that we could have the perfect wedding.

And it was definitely perfect.

"We're here." Robert informed me, breaking me from my thoughts. I watched as Robert landed the helicopter on the landing area of the island before getting out and helping me out of the vehicle. He placed his hands on my waist, lifted me out of the copter and onto the ground gracefully.

Two men came over and explained to us, in Spanish, that they would take our bags and bring them to our house for the month. Yes, Robert and I are planning on staying here for a month because, well, we figured a week or two wasn't enough.

Anyway, Robert tried to tell them, also in Spanish, that they just leave the helicopter here, in case he needed it for an emergency. But, the two men just stared at him and I began to laugh. Even though Robert had studied Spanish, and learned some from me, he wasn't exactly fluent yet.

"And _what_ is so funny, Celina?" Robert asked me once he gave the servants the umm…. "instructions." It took a moment for me to calm down enough to explain to him what he had actually said.

"Robert, you told them you wanted to ride an emergency just in case of a helicopter." My lip twitched upwards in fear of laughing again. Robert just stood there, gazed at the servants who blinked at him then turned to me.

"…Perhaps you should do all the talking then." He admitted before walking off in embarrassment. I giggled a little and cleared things up with the servants. They chuckled and told me not to worry about the helicopter, for it was in safe hands.

"Gracias." I said and then jogged to catch up with my husband. When I did, I laced my arm through his and leaned against his shoulder.

"Well, that was interesting." I said, giggling. He still looked upset and embarrassed by what just happened.

"It was humiliating." Robert corrected.

"Oh c'mon, Robert, I thought it was cute!"

"Cute? How is me making a fool of myself _cute_?"

"Because it is, darling." I said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. Robert said nothing, he just put his arm around my waist as we walked down the path from the helicopter and into the island. We walked for about ten minutes before Robert stopped.

"Ready for your surprise?" He asked. I beamed at him.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, causing him to chuckle.

"Then look." He responded and pushed past some leaves that blocked my view from seeing what was up ahead. When the leaves were moved, I stared in awe at what I was seeing. The path we were walking on led up to a house on a hill overlooking the ocean surrounding the island. The house was a lovely light blue color with giant, beautiful glass windows in front, facing the ocean. Around the house were beautiful flowers like lilies, lilacs, daisies, roses and more. There were also trees bearing different fruits like bananas, pomegranates, oranges, peaches, etc.

"Do you like it?" Robert asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I continued to stare at the beautiful scenery in front of me, wondering if this was a dream or real. But, as more seconds passed, I realized that I was indeed awake and this was all too real.

"Oh, Robert, it's beautiful!" I said, leaning my head back against his shoulder. He kissed my shoulder blade and then my neck before leaning into my ear and whispering:

"I had this built for you. I wanted to make this special, for it to be somewhere we could go to anytime for when we need to get away." I smiled at his words, fighting back the tears.

"Thank you. It's perfect." I replied. It was the only thing I could come up with but, I still felt like it wasn't enough. No words could describe how happy I was right now and it just made me all the more excited to finally start my life with my wonderful German husband.

We walked up the path to the house and when I stepped inside, I gazed around at its inner beauty. Paintings and pictures here and there on the walls, soft and luxurious couches, beautiful wooded furniture and, finally, the king sized bed in the bedroom. I walked over to Robert once I was done touring the house and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You spoil me, Mr. Jurgen." I joked but in all honesty, my breath was taken away by all the things Robert had done for me to make this honeymoon flawless. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Nothing's too good for you, Mrs. Jurgen." He responded and then kissed me passionately on the lips. Mrs. Jurgen. That's something I'm going to need to get used to.

The servants left our bags in the room and after thanking them (properly in Spanish this time!), Robert and I unpacked and began to figure out what we would do while here.

"What about a ferry ride, love?" Robert called to me from the bedroom while I was in the bathroom, brushing my hair. I then began putting on something to show to my husband.

"Sounds good but for another day, though." I called back, looking at myself in the mirror one more time before waiting for a response from Robert.

"Well then, what would you like to do today?" He asked and I could hear his footsteps approaching the bathroom. I walked to where I was standing in the doorway of the bathroom and leaned against it. Robert saw me and stopped, looking me up and down. I was in a red and black bikini, giving my husband a seductive look.

"What do you think?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him. One of his eyebrows rose up in amusement at my actions but then, a smirk formed on his lips.

"I think you look….formalities aside…._hot_." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Robert was always such a gentleman, never wanting to use words such as "hot" or "sexy" to describe a woman. But, I guess, in this case, he made an exception.

"Where's your bathing suit?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Let me go put it on and then we can go swimming." He said and walked past me into the bathroom, pausing for a moment to kiss my temple. I went over to pack some things like sunscreen, food, water and the sort into a bag to take down to the beach with us. I just finished when I heard the bathroom door open and Robert stepped out in a pair of dark purple, nearly black, swim trunks. I couldn't help but gawk a little at his figure. All that beyblade training did his body wonders!

"Celina, you're drooling." Robert's voice snapped me from my umm….dirty thoughts and I blushed.

"I am not!"

"Then, what's this on the side of your lip?" Robert came over and wiped some liquid from underneath my lips that almost fell from my chin. He smirked at me as my blush deepened and I shoved the bag into his hands.

"_You_ carry the bag, mister." I pouted and headed for the door. I didn't have to look but I knew Robert's smirk had probably gotten wider on his face but he followed me out to the beach. But, once we got out there, I threw off my sunglasses and sandals and went straight for the water.

"Yipe! Cold!" I exclaimed once I leapt into the water and came back up, shivering. Robert was still on the beach, supporting his hands on his knees and laughing.

"Celina, it is an _ocean_ and ocean water is cold." He explained while putting down the bag and also kicking off his sandals. I pouted but said nothing as I waited for him to come into the water. It took him a minute to get used to the cold water but, eventually, we were both in deep enough where we could just swim around. We splashed water at each other, clung onto each other and kissed passionately under the sun.

After a few hours of swimming, we went back inside to shower and Robert cooked us a lovely dinner and we ate out on the deck that overlooked the beach. By the time we were done with dinner and just chatting, the sun had gone down so we went back inside and continued talking.

"So, now that you're the champion beyblader in all of Europe, what are you going to do?" Robert asked while handing me a cup of scented jasmine tea, our favorite. It took Robert forever to perfect the blend that Gustave made but it was still delicious. I took a sip of the tea before responding.

"I'm not quite sure. I mean, like every champion, I'm getting requests for challenges or I'm getting invites for the International Championships but, for right now, I just want to slow down a bit. I've been training so much for the European Championships that I need a break." I took another sip of my tea and sighed in content at the warming sensation that filled my body. Robert sat next to me and sipped his tea.

"Well, you won the European Championship and if you ever go for the International, I know you would do great." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Robert." I said and took another sip of my tea. I then felt Robert's fingers tracing up and down my arm. I turned to him and he was still smiling at me, his tea cup sitting down on the table in front of us. I lay my cup down as well and looked back at him. The look in his eyes was indescribable. He stared at me with such passion and love that I felt my cheeks warming up slightly from the attention. But then, he leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on my lips and pulled away so that our lips were mere inches away from one another.

"_Ich liebe dich_." He whispered to me. I always thought his language was beautiful but the way Robert spoke it, it was divine to my ears.

"_Te amo demasiado_." I responded in my own native tongue. Robert smiled and placed his lips on mine once again. The rest of that night consisted of us showing our love and desire for one another.

And, over the next month, we continued to spend a wonderful time on that island, laughing and enjoying life together. I felt like I was in Heaven but I did miss my home, my family and my friends so, we finally had to go home.

"Ah, it's good to be back in good ol' Europe!" I giggled, taking off my headset as we landed at Robert's castle. Well, I can't really call it Robert's castle anymore because I will be living here too. So, technically, it's Robert's and my castle. Robert turned off the engine and placed his headset down.

"Yes, it is good to be home." He replied, getting out of the copter and, once again, helping me out from my side. He held onto me still and I placed my hands on his chest.

"We should go tell your parents about our trip. I'm sure they would want to hear everything." I said.

"And, I'm sure my parents had contacted your parents about our arrival. So, they are probably here as well." He said as the both of us began walking towards the door on top of the West Tower that would lead downstairs where the rooms were. Strangely enough, Gustave wasn't here to greet us and take our luggage.

But, just as I was about to push that thought aside, I saw Gustave running up the steps we were walking down and he looked frantic and worried. He was panting as well from possibly running around. But, what could he have been doing that got him to look like this?

"Master Robert! Mistress Celina!" He called out to us, stopping in front of us to let out a few gasping pants. Robert and I blinked at him.

"Gustave, what is the matter?" Robert asked. The butler clutched his heart and looked up at us with wide eyes and sweat rolling down his face.

"Master Oliver has been attacked! He's in the hospital!"

* * *

**From Author**- Oh boy! First chapter and I leave you guys with a cliffhanger like that! Again, I stress the fact that I am evil hehe. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and I hope to get more reviews from people as well as favorites and such.

But, a few more other notes. I'm sure you guys could've figured it out but if not, the two lines that Robert and Celina spoke were this: Robert said "I love you" in German while Celina said "I love you too" in Spanish.

Also, I'll try to use more correct language things. I do recall in the first Robert story, I called Johnny's native tongue "Scottish" which isn't exactly correct. It's Gaelic and I didn't realize until after I wrote that….oops. So, I'll try to be more spot on when it comes to that stuff because I want to make it sound more legit. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think so far!


	2. First Attack

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Thank you KilalaInara for reviewing. I saw that this story got some hits and some favorites but, I'm hoping for some more in the future! Anyway, I won't talk long, I'll let you guys just read and enjoy!

* * *

I stared wide-eyed at the butler as the words left his mouth. Oliver has been attacked? By who? Who would do such a thing?

"Gustave, what happened?" Robert demanded. The butler took a cloth from his pocket and wiped off the sweat from his brow.

"I am not quite sure myself, but, I suggest you two go see him at once! He is recovering at Master Enrique's estate." He said, looking from Robert to me. I looked back at my husband with a worried expression. He looked at me and I could tell he was thinking the same thing:

_Everything else can wait._

So, we headed back up the stairs and onto the tower where the helicopter was. Robert and I got back inside and headed straight for Italy. We landed quickly and barely had time for the servants to help us in anyway, because we dashed down the steps and searched for Oliver or Enrique.

We finally found Enrique coming out of a room nearby us. We ran over and he blinked at us for a moment but then, gave us this look, like he wasn't surprised to see us at all.

"Enrique, what happened?" I asked, panting slightly from all the running. Enrique sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oliver was attacked by someone in his own house. His mansion is like, half destroyed! I had never seen such power before. I arrived at his house to surprise him but then, I heard all the explosions and stuff from the house and came to help. But, when I got there, the person was already gone. I don't know who it was but they sure had a grudge on Oliver. I mean, if I weren't there…." He trailed off, not wanting to think of it. I reached over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Enrique, you did what you could." I said, smiling slightly at him. He gave me a small smile back as Robert patted him on the back. Then, Johnny appeared around the corner, looking just as worried as the rest of us.

"I came here as quick as I could. Is he alright?" He asked. Enrique quickly explained to him what he said to us and then, we all went inside to check up on Oliver. Enrique's personal doctor, who was looking over Oliver, approached us.

"He should be alright. He took quite a beating but, he's strong. He'll pull through." He said and when Enrique thanked him, he left the room with a small bow. We all approached Oliver's bed. He had an IV needle in him, a few heart monitors but, the doctor must've thought he was alright to remove the breathing mask because I didn't see one on him. Although, his body was covered in bandages and slight bruises here and there. I walked over and held his hand as he shifted and looked at us.

"Hey guys…" He whispered, his voice weak and hoarse. The boys all surrounded his bed as we stared down at him with sad looks on our faces.

"Who did this to you, Oliver?" Robert asked. Oliver coughed a little to clear his throat.

"I'm not quite sure. I was just sitting in my house, admiring some of the artwork and relaxing when suddenly, someone flew through my window and attacked me." He started to explain. We all looked at him a little wide-eyed but ushered him to continue.

"He claimed his name was Arthur and he used a bit beast I had never seen before. But, I recognized the creature. It was a demonic creature…a banshee." The French teen continued to explain. Now, we were all literally gaping at him.

"A banshee?" Enrique asked.

"You mean like, screeching evil woman type banshee?" Johnny asked. Oliver nodded.

"I seriously thought I was going to go deaf from those high pitched screams. But, when I battled him, something felt….different than any other beybattle I ever fought. I mean, yes, you could get hurt during a battle but this….this was different. It was almost like…I was in a real _battle_. Not a beybattle but an actual battle like between two knights or something." He explained and I patted his hand.

"Calm down, Oliver, we understand. But, how could that be possible? No bit beast possesses that kind of power to make the battles so real." I said. The others looked disturbed by this information but I knew they didn't have the answer to that question, it was rhetorical.

"I don't like this. Oliver, was there anyone that you might've angered? Someone who would've held a personal resentment towards you?" Robert asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Oliver stayed silent, like he was really thinking about it. Who would ever hurt a sweet, young man such as Oliver?

"No, I can't think of anyone." The green haired teen finally answered.

"What about against your parents?" Robert asked. Oliver shook his head.

"Well, could it just have been some crazy loon who tried to dethrone Oliver as France's beyblading champion?" Johnny suggested. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised at that. Some people can be really crazy about these certain things.

"That is a possibility but, would this person go to such lengths to actually harm Oliver?" Enrique pointed out. That, again, was another good point.

"Or, was this just some act of random violence against an aristocrat?" I said, bringing up another point. The others let that suggestion sink in but I could read their faces. They didn't know how to treat this. Should we be prepared in case we're attacked as well? Or, should we just treat this as some random thing?

"Alright well, for now, I say that we just move on and let Oliver heal." Robert said, finally. I gave Oliver's hand a small squeeze before getting up and walking over to my husband. He put his arm around me and rubbed my arm with his thumb.

"I agree. And, Oliver, you should also work on getting your mansion fixed." Johnny said. Oliver nodded.

"Definitely. But, for now, I'll just stay here, if that's alright with you, Enrique." He said, glancing up at the blonde who smiled at him.

"Of course it's alright, Oliver. You stay here as long as you like." Enrique said, patting his friend on the shoulder. Oliver smiled but then turned his attention to us.

"By the way, how was your honeymoon, guys?" He asked. Enrique grinned.

"Yes, Robert and Celina, how _was_ your honeymoon?" He asked. Johnny rolled his eyes and whacked him upside the head.

"Keep your perverted comments to yourself, Enrique." He said, causing the rest of us to laugh and Enrique to glare at him. I giggled a little before answering.

"Well, it was wonderful, if you guys wanted to know. We had a great time." I leaned my head against Robert's chest. He smiled and held me tighter.

"Yes, and I'm looking forward to having more wonderful moments with my beautiful wife." He added, causing me to blush slightly. The three boys had different reactions to this:

"That's sweet, Robert." Oliver said.

"Heh, didn't know you were such a softie, Robert." Enrique grinned.

"Blah! Gag me!" Johnny said, making slight vomiting noises but, in reality, I knew he was happy for us. After that, we said our goodbyes and headed back to Germany. We were greeted by our parents who immediately pulled us in to tell us about our trip.

After a few hours, our parents finally let us get settled into our new room. It was really Robert's room but, his parents had it enlarged while we were gone so it was more suitable for the both of us. We got inside and unpacked our things, laughing and reminiscing about our wonderful honeymoon. Afterwards, we decided to get some sleep.

The next day, I woke up to the feeling like my stomach was doing backflips. I glanced at the clock and saw it was only six o'clock. I groaned. I hated when I woke up so early because half the time, I could never get back to sleep.

Ignoring the pain in my stomach, I turned to face Robert who was sleeping peacefully next to me. I smiled as I gazed at his handsome and serene face, watching as his chest went up and down slightly every time he took in a breath and let it out. I reached out and stroked his cheek, earning a content sigh from him.

I was about to plant a kiss on his nose when I suddenly felt another wave of nausea hit me. And, it was worse than the one that woke me. I groaned and clutched my stomach, trying to fight the pain. I clenched my eyes shut and bit my bottom lip, trying my hardest not to run to the bathroom.

"Celina?" Robert's voice made me open my eyes. When I did, he was looking at me with a slightly concerned expression. He laid a hand on my cheek.

"Celina, darling, what's wrong?" He asked, noting the obvious look of pain on my face. I gulped loudly and took in a shaky breath. I was going to tell him that I was alright, that there was nothing to worry about, but then, another wave hit and I couldn't hold it in this time.

I never ran as fast as I did to the bathroom as I ever did in my life. But, somehow, I managed to dash to the bathroom, pull up the toilet seat and lean my head over the bowl to vomit, all in about five seconds. I shook slightly as the disgusting feeling came over me while I continued to discard contents of my stomach into the bowl. A moment later, I felt Robert holding my hair and rubbing my back gently.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked me after fifteen minutes of vomiting. I sat back on my knees and took a few deep breaths to make sure that the nausea was truly gone. After a moment, I nodded, to out of breath at the moment to speak. I grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned my mouth and nose while Robert dabbed a cool, wet cloth on the back of my neck, forehead and face. He then helped me up and led me to the sick where I brushed my teeth and even my tongue to remove the bile taste from my mouth.

"Come, love, try to get some more sleep." Robert said, leading me back to the bedroom and laying me down. He pulled the blankets over us and wrapped an arm around me, careful not to put too much pressure on my stomach in case I would throw up again.

"But, I didn't eat anything bad so, why did I get sick?" I asked. Robert moved a few bangs away from my face.

"Perhaps you are still disturbed at the news of Oliver getting attacked. Perhaps it's making you anxious?" He suggested. I thought about it for a moment. It was kind of bothering me, this whole ordeal.

"Maybe. I guess I just need to calm myself down a little." I said. Robert pulled me closer so my face was in the crook of his neck.

"Let me help calm your mind, darling." He whispered, kissing my forehead. I smiled and sighed happily as I closed my eyes and took in his sweet, masculine scent before dozing off.

A few hours later, we woke up and did our normal routine. Robert let me shower first before he went in to shower as well. Then, after getting dressed, we headed down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Gustave had our favorite tea ready like usual. I told him to cook me something light because I wasn't sure my stomach could take much this morning. He nodded in understanding and a few minutes later, he returned with eggs and toast for Robert and unbuttered toast and a cut up apple for me.

Once I was done with my breakfast, I sat quietly and drank my tea. Gustave began informing Robert about some more news on an upcoming European beyblading tournament while I just listened in. But, when I took another sip of my tea, a pain shot through my stomach, causing me to gasp and drop my tea cup, shattering it all over the floor. Gustave and Robert snapped their heads towards me at the sound as I clutched my stomach.

"Celina, are you alright?" Robert asked, reaching over and taking my free hand. Gustave began cleaning up the mess I had made on the floor while I took a couple of breaths to steady myself.

"My…stomach…" I whispered, groaning as another pain hit. I shot up from my seat and held my stomach tightly. Robert was at my side in an instant, holding me up and escorting me to the bathroom. As soon as I was there, I had a repeat of what happened this morning. When I was done, I felt myself getting weak and slightly dizzy.

"Robert…what's wrong with me?" I whispered, holding my head as I sat on the bathroom floor with him. He held me tightly and wiped my mouth with a cloth.

"I don't know, Celina, but, let's get you back to bed. I'll call for a doctor." He stated, helping me to my feet and leading me back up to the bedroom, ordering Gustave to get a doctor on the way. Robert helped me get changed into more comfortable clothes and tucked me in.

"I guess it isn't just the stress of what happened. Maybe you caught a bug." He said, holding my hand gently and squeezing it. I nodded for fear if I opened my mouth, I'd vomit again.

Soon, a doctor arrived and told Robert to step outside while he ran some tests on me. He checked my lungs, my eyes, mouth, everything to make sure all of that was doing fine. Then, he took a blood sample and said he would need to take this to the lab to analyze and figure out the cause of my sickness.

When he left, Robert stayed by my side the rest of the day. I threw up probably five more times that day, feeling disgusted at not only doing it but having Robert watch me do it. But, he kept me company and talked to me or read to me one of his books. It calmed me down and made me feel better really but I still had the nausea that turned my stomach.

"Master Robert, Mistress Celina, may I come in?" Gustave asked after knocking on our door twice. Robert looked up from the book he was reading me.

"Yes, Gustave, come in." He said and a second later, the butler entered, holding a phone to his chest.

"It's the doctor." He said, holding out the phone to me. Robert helped me sit up against the bedpost and I took the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Jurgen? We have the test results." The doctor said. I looked at Robert a little nervously and he clutched my hand for comfort.

"Yes, and? What were the results?" I asked, fearing I had some type of rare disease or something.

"You are pregnant."

* * *

**From Author**- Aha, yes! I left you guys with another cliffhanger. I am just so evil, aren't I?

Anyway, so you guys got to see a little more of the upcoming plotline with a twist! Celina is pregnant! How will this affect everything? We shall see if you review and tell me what you think. Thank you!


	3. Abyss

**Disclaimer**- **I do not own anything of Beyblade.**

**From Author-**** Alright, guys, I'm really sorry for the long wait but, these past couple of weeks has been a little hectic. I'll try to update this as often as I can! Now that my Kai story is done, this story is next. And, like the previous one, it's going to be shorter story, not sure how many chapters but not as long as say, the Kai story.**

**And, just a little note. I would just like to ask that you guys (the readers) could pray for the victims of the Colorado shooting. They really do need it and every thought and prayer counts.**

**Alright so I'm glad this story is starting to get more reviews and stuff. I hope to hear more from you guys. Alright, not gonna talk too long so here's chapter 3!**

* * *

My eyes widened as the doctor's words lingered in my mind. Robert still had a firm grip on my free hand and he gave me this look of concern. But, once he saw my eyes widen the way they did, his expression turned a little scared.

"Celina, darling, what is it? What did the doctor say?" He asked. I blinked to try and rid the shock from my mind and body. I whispered a small farewell to the doctor before hanging up the phone. Robert held my face in his hands so I was looking straight at him.

"Celina, _please_, you are worrying me. What's wrong? Please tell me!" He pleaded. I slowly lifted my hands up to pull his down from my face.

"I'm…." I started to say but then, I began to think of the worst possible scenario. What if Robert didn't want the child? What if he wasn't ready? What if _I'm_ not ready? I just turned seventeen, could I really be a mother?

"….pregnant…." I whispered very lowly and I'm surprised that I was actually able to hear myself say it. But, apparently, Robert didn't hear it. I looked up at him and placed his hands, which were still grasped in mine, on my stomach gently. He blinked at me and then looked down. Slowly, as the seconds ticked by, I could see the realization hit his face as his eyes widened and some of the color from his face drained slightly. He sat back a little so our faces weren't just inches apart anymore.

"You're….you're…._pregnant_?" Robert asked finally, whispering the question out of pure shock. I slowly nodded, waiting for his reaction to see how he would take the news. He got up from the bed, separating our conjoined hands, and began pacing around the room, running his hand through his hair. I watched him while biting my bottom lip, scared of what he might say next.

"Robert, I know it's so soon but, I don't want to lose the child. I mean…" I stopped suddenly when he turned to me with this gaze that just made me shut up right then and there. The look he was giving me…it was hard to describe it. It looked like he was slightly scared just from the fact that he's going to be a father soon, but the other part I saw in his eyes was…disappointment?

"Celina, when did I ever say I didn't _want_ the child?" He asked me and then, I understood his disappointment. He was disappointed in _me_ for actually making the accusation that he wanted me to have an abortion. I gulped back some tears and looked down at my hands, feeling disgusted.

"I-I'm sorry Robert, I shouldn't have said that. I was just….afraid after hearing this so soon. I just…I don't know what I was thinking or saying." I said, wiping at my eyes. I felt so horrible that I even considered the thought of taking the child's life but, I began to panic a little when I thought Robert wouldn't accept the child.

"It's alright, Celina. You are scared, it's understandable." Robert started to say then sat next to me on the bed. "I'm scared too. This is…a lot to take in." He finished, taking my hand, making me look up at him. He gave me a small but reassuring smile.

"But, we'll get through this. And you're going to make a wonderful mother, I just know it." He said, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. His words, his tone, his actions…all of them made my fears, my anxiety, and my guilt wash away. I practically threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around him. My sudden action nearly made us fall off the bed but Robert managed to compose himself enough to keep us on the bed and hug me back.

"Thank you, Robert. You are truly wonderful." I whispered, burying my face in his shoulder for a moment while he held me close. Then, I pulled back slightly to plant a kiss on his neck.

"And I know you'll be a great father." I whispered and I felt his hold tighten around me. After a moment, he pulled back, gazing into my eyes which were slightly glossy from the tears that were threatening to leak out. Then, he cupped my face and ever so gently, ever so tenderly, he kissed me. Despite that, it was a passionate kiss, and I needed a moment to respond because I was so blown away by it.

Robert was right, we can get through this.

**Johnny's POV**

I had woken up in my bed like I did every day. I got up, showered, changed and ate breakfast like I always did every morning. But, for some odd reason, when my eyes first opened today, I had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that today was different. That _everything_ was different.

In fact, I had this same feeling when I left Enrique's mansion the other day to check up on Oliver. My buddy was pretty banged up but, he was tough. He'd be able to pull through. But, even though all of us came up with different suggestions as to why this happened, we still had no idea just who exactly this Arthur guy was and what he really wanted.

Deciding to go clear my head after dinner, I changed into more appropriate clothes and went out for a jog. I didn't feel like using the track in my own yard so I started at the gate to my estate and just ran. That's what I felt like doing right now; to just run and not think of anything, to clear my mind of whatever this may be. Perhaps we _should_ just brush it off but, something about this feeling I had made me realize that we probably shouldn't.

_Stop worrying yourself over what could be nothing, Johnny! _I growled under my breath as I continued to nearly sprint down the streets of Glasgow. I don't know how long I was running for but, I had eventually stopped myself to regain my breath. I leaned against a metal gate that surrounded some type of courtyard. When I looked up, I realized it was the cemetery. That's when I also noticed it had gotten kinda dark. How long was I running for?

As I took a moment to stretch my legs, I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. When I turned to look, there was nothing. I went back to what I was doing but right when I finished my stretches, I saw the figure again. It was in the cemetery. Maybe someone was visiting a loved one's grave?

But, curiosity got the better of me and I looked more intently into the cemetery to see if it truly was just someone visiting a grave. There were barely any lights inside the cemetery, the only light I had was from a nearby street light. I leaned my face closer to the bars of the metal gate surrounding the cemetery and for a moment, I saw nothing. Then, I saw something that made me jump back in surprise.

Eyes. A pair of eyes were staring at me. But, not just any eyes, oh no, they were blood red eyes. _Inhuman eyes_. I gulped and looked away, starting to walk back up the street toward my estate, my heart pounding faster than normal.

_Relax, Johnny, your mind is playing tricks on you. It was probably a stray cat or something._ I thought as I wiped sweat from my brow. I slowed my walk, feeling stupid that I had gotten scared so easily. Seriously, what would people think if the Gladiator of Glasgow got scared over a damn cat?

But then, I heard something that made me stop dead in my tracks. A howl. Like a dog's howl except, this sounded different. I couldn't really describe it but, something about it seemed….off, even _eerie_.

Although I tried again to brush it off as just a regular dog baying at the moon, I couldn't stop the hairs on the back of my neck from sticking up. I gulped down a lump in my throat and slipped my hand into my pocket to make sure I had my launcher (my smaller one because I wasn't going to carry around an axe!) and Salamalyon. I breathed a small sigh of relief through my nose when I felt them both in there. Not wanting to act too paranoid, I continued on my way like I heard nothing but kept my guard up. Something wasn't right.

The next thing that occurred happened so fast I barely processed it and believed it was real. Something hot and red/orange in color flew by my face, nearly burning my face and hair. When I felt that burning sensation, I realized it had to be fire. I looked ahead of me to see a random mailbox up ahead burning to pieces. Then, I heard what sounded like a dog snarling behind me and I whipped around to see.

My eyes widened and I actually fell on my ass from shock. I crawled backwards; heart thumping wildly as I stared into the piercing blood red eyes of my attacker….the same red eyes that I saw in the cemetery. But, that wasn't what made me lose my footing and stare in horror. No, what really made me practically wet myself was exactly _what_ I was staring at and _what_ owned those dangerous and demonic eyes.

It was a dog, a big dog, black as night but it had no fur. It was almost skeletal looking and yet, it wasn't. The only thing I could describe as the blackness that surrounded its body was charcoal. Fire spewed from its mouth and erupted from beneath its four gigantic paws, leaving a small fiery path behind it.

I couldn't believe what I was staring at but the more I looked at it, the more I began to realize just what it was:

A hellhound.

"Well well well, look at the Gladiator of Glasgow now." A voice rang out in the darkness of the night, making me jump slightly. A dark chuckle followed, making those hairs on the back of my neck stand up even more. Then, a figure stepped out of the shadows. He was of decent height and decent build, looked about my age, maybe a year older with jet black hair that just barely touched his shoulders and piercing red eyes to match that of the hellhounds. He wore a dark red shirt, black jeans and shoes and a black trench coat. I glared at him and got to my feet, not wanting to show him anymore fear that what he already saw.

"Who the hell are you?" I spat at him but I stepped back slightly when the hellhound growled at me. The young man put his hand on the top of the hound's head, like he was petting it, to calm him down. How the hell could he even touch its skin…er body? Wouldn't it be extremely hot or something?

"The name's Yestin." He responded, looking back up at me. It was then that I noticed something spinning not too far behind the hellhound's back legs…..a beyblade. My eyes went wide again. A bitbeast? This thing was a freaking _bitbeast_? How in the hell was that possible?

But wait, a mythical creature like this….just like the banshee that attacked Oliver….yes, that's it. This guy was with the same group who attacked Oliver! In a matter of probably five seconds, I had pulled out my launcher, loaded Salamalyon into it and pointed it at Yestin, ready to launch.

"You….you people attacked Oliver!" I shouted. Yestin blinked at me for a second then he smiled.

"Ah, yes, the little aristocrat from France. Yes, my….'people' attacked him but relax. I'm not going to leave you in as bad of a condition as him." He stated and the hellhound took a step forward. I was just about to launch my beyblade when Yestin spoke again.

"I do not wish to fight." He said, making me stare at him in shock.

"What?"

"Well, _not yet_, at least." I stared him down.

"What are you playing at?" Yestin raised an eyebrow at me.

"Playing? No, I'm not playing because this is not a game. It's real life, McGregor, and you better make sure you know that." Then, he called his bitbeast back into the blade and picked it up, stuffing it in his pocket.

"I'm only here to let you know that we, Abyss, are coming for you and the Majestics, and that includes the frail and vulnerable Celina. None of you are safe and demonstrating my power tonight was proof of that. You all may be the best in Europe but you are no match for our strength." He said and turned on his heel to walk away, letting those words sink in. Then, he stopped and looked over his shoulder at me.

"You all have one week so use that time wisely to prepare." And, with that, he disappeared into the shadows of the night.

I slowly lowered my hands that were holding my launcher. Abyss was coming after us…? Who was Abyss? What did they want from us?

And, what did Yestin mean by the "frail and vulnerable Celina"? Celina was everything _but_ that. My eyes widened. Could something have happened to her?

Without a second thought, I dashed back up the streets back towards my estate. I barely said hello to my butler as I practically dove for the nearest phone in my house. I dialed Robert's number. I drummed my fingers impatiently on the table that held the phone as I waited for Robert to pick up. Finally, he did.

"Hello?"

"Robert! Are you okay? Is Celina okay? Did something happen to you two?" I nearly screamed into the phone. I didn't sound like myself but, when it came to my friends, there was nothing I wouldn't do.

"Johnny, calm down! We're both fine. Why? What happened?" Robert exclaimed over my yelling. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that my friends were, for the moment, safe. But then, I frowned, remembering the information Yestin had told me. I took a deep breath and spoke:

"Robert, we're under attack."

* * *

**From Author****- So again, I stress the fact that I'm really sorry that I took so long to get this chapter out! Had a bad month and just was in a slump, really. But, I'm doing better and wanted to get this chapter out before I went on vacation this week. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter because, in all honesty, I loved the way it came out. I'm very proud of it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. **


	4. Majestics Assemble

**Disclaimer****- I do not own anything of Beyblade.**

**From Author****- Thank you to those who reviewed and favorited this story! I still would like to hear more from you guys so viewers, please leave a little review. Even if it's just a tiny one, I'd like to hear something from you guys! **

**Anyway, now it gets really interesting! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and this is continuing with Johnny's POV where it ended off last chapter.**

* * *

I listened in silence as Robert took a moment to process what I just said. It was only a simple phrase, "We're under attack," but it held so much more in it. Finally, the German replied:

"What exactly do you mean?"

And I told him everything. About my walk through Glasgow, getting attacked by that…hellhound bitbeast and what Yestin said to me. Everything. Still, even as the words left my mouth, part of my brain was still trying to comprehend the fact that all that actually happened.

"This is truly serious…." Robert finally spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts. I could hear footsteps from the other end of the phone, like he was pacing. I gave him a moment to let this all sink in.

"Robert, when Yestin said he was targeting all of us, he meant _all_ of us, including Celina. He even mentioned her by name and called her 'frail and vulnerable.' Do you have any idea what he means by that?" I asked him. I didn't hear anymore footsteps but I heard a sharp intake of breath from my friend on the other line. He didn't respond.

"Robert?" I asked again, getting more concerned by the moment.

"They know…." Robert whispered.

"What?"

"They know."

"About what?"

Silence.

"Robert, I can't help you if you don't tell me. What. Is. Going. On?" I accentuated those last four words to make sure Robert knew I was being serious. Another intake of breath from the German and then:

"She's pregnant."

I literally dropped the phone out of shock. It clanged to the floor and my butler gave me a strange look as I scrambled to pick it back up. I was still so shocked, however, that I nearly lost my grip on the telephone again but managed to keep it in my hands. I put it back to my ear to hear Robert calling my name in a questionable tone.

"I'm here. I'm here. I dropped the phone." I ran a hand through my hair and tried to figure things out. "_Pregnant_? Celina is _pregnant_? When did you find this out?"

"The other day. She wasn't feeling well so I had a doctor come by and check on her." Robert answered.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"Yes. She is resting."

"Good."

Silence fell between us but, I could tell he was probably thinking the same thing I was. We needed to prepare. We had one week and that doesn't really seem like much time to get ready for the fight of your life.

"Get over here as quickly as possible. I will call Oliver and Enrique and ask them to come as well." Robert asked, well, more like ordered, me but I had no complaints or protests. We didn't even mutter a goodbye to each other and just hung up.

Not even bothering to jump into the shower to rinse off, I asked my butler to get my jet ready. Robert did say as quickly as possible so I think a jet and skydiving from said jet would be the quickest.

And that's exactly what I did.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, Johnny." Enrique said once I landed on Robert's castle. I unstrapped the pack from my back and took the goggles off my face. The blonde must've just arrived a few seconds before I did.

"How's Oliver? Is he coming?" I asked as Gustave took the goggles and pack from my hands. Enrique nodded.

"He's still a little hurt but, he's coming. Robert sounded real urgent on the phone with me so I imagine he was the same way with the two of you as well, right?" He asked.

"Actually, I called him first." Enrique blinked at me, obviously wanting to know more. I waved my hand at him.

"I'll tell you inside." Just then, Oliver's blimp landed on the little landing area on the tower. He came out of the blimp, accompanied by his butler, who was helping him walk. He was limping slightly and he still had a few bruises and cuts that haven't fully healed yet. When he looked up at us, he gave us a slightly tired smile.

"Hey guys." He greeted. Both Enrique and I walked over to him.

"How you feeling?" The Italian asked, putting a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"Better but still a little sore." He said and then waved off his butler, who protested at first but eventually backed off. Oliver rolled his eyes a little.

"My parents were so concerned, they nearly came here with me. When I told them not to, they insisted on me bringing Albert here." He said, indicating to the butler, who gave Oliver a stern look but still held a hint of concern as well.

"Well, let's get inside. Sounds like something serious is going on." Enrique said and all of us walked inside to be greeted by Gustave. He led us to where Robert and Celina were: their bedroom. Celina was sitting on the bed, wearing a simple pair of shorts and a tank-top. Robert was sitting next to her on the edge of the bed, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. They looked up at us when we came in.

"Good, you're all here. Find a seat, we need to talk." Robert instructed, motioning his head slightly to the three chairs to his left near the foot of the bed. We immediately took our seats while Oliver dismissed Albert. The butler looked unsure at first but, eventually, left the room with a small bow.

"Alright, Robert, what's going on?" Oliver asked once he sat down. Robert looked at me.

"I believe you should be the one to inform them, Johnny." He said and I nodded. The Italian and the French boys looked at me curiously with a hint of confusion. I cleared my throat and started from the beginning. As I told my story, I could see the horror coming into Enrique's and Oliver's eyes. I glanced over at Celina and saw she was biting her lip, a nervous tick of hers. I also saw her hand move to lie on top of her stomach, slightly rubbing it.

"This is insane!" Enrique exclaimed once I was done telling my story. He got up and began pacing around the room. Oliver's face was slightly paler than what it's been lately due to his injuries. There was silence in the room…until….

"That's not the worst part," Robert said, putting his arm around Celina's shoulder and rubbing it with his thumb. "They're targeting all of us, including Celina. And it's more serious than what you two think." Robert placed a hand over Celina's hand that was resting on her stomach.

"We're expecting." He finished and I swear, I thought both Enrique and Oliver were going to fall flat on their faces from that.

**Celina's POV**

The shock that hit both Enrique's and Oliver's faces would've been funny if the situation wasn't so serious. These Abyss people weren't just threatening my friends, me and my husband; they were also threatening my child.

"Celina, you're _pregnant_?" Oliver asked, the first to recover from the shock. I looked at him and slowly nodded. The two of them just stood there, like they weren't sure what to say.

"Umm…well, even though considering the circumstances, I still have to say congratulations, you two." Enrique said with a little nervous laugh. We all gaped at him with the same are-you-kidding-me expression. The blonde blinked and looked from me and Robert to Johnny and Oliver.

"What?" I literally face palmed at that. Oh, Enrique.

"We need to get serious, Enrique. Abyss isn't like the Dark Bladers. They're going to kill us if we don't do something." Johnny chimed in, folding his arms over his chest. I rubbed my belly absentmindedly.

"Yes, since there isn't just five lives at stake here," Robert started then put his hand on my stomach as well. "There are six." Silence filled the room once again but then Oliver spoke up.

"What I want to know is, how did Abyss know you were pregnant, Celina, before you guys had a chance to tell us? Because, I'm sure you two were about to tell us anyway."

"I'm not quite sure, Oliver." I said, glancing at the phone. Then, a thought hit me.

"Robert, can you have Gustave check the phones in the mansion and see if they're tapped?" I asked. Robert's eyes went a little wide and he stepped outside to call for Gustave and speak with him. The both of them came in a moment later and Gustave checked the phone. We all watched in silence until finally, his face slightly paled, looked up at us with an apologetic expression.

"You are correct, Mistress, they have been tapped. I humbly apologize for this. I…I couldn't understand how they would get past security and do this." The butler said, looking ashamed.

"It's alright, Gustave, these people are obviously highly intelligent and have good resources. Get to work on removing those taps from all the phones and check around the mansion for anything else that's suspicious. I'll call for you if I need anything else." Robert said. The butler bowed and left the room. Robert looked at the others.

"We all need to prepare for this. Abyss will most likely attack here, knowing we'd come together at this location. So that means we have some serious training to do." He said. The others nodded.

"With the way they fight, this is going to be a _real_ battle. So, we should get our armor secured so we can withstand stronger attacks than just regular beyblade attacks." Oliver suggested.

"Good point, Oliver." Enrique said.

"And I'll have armor made for Celina." Robert added and I looked at him. He looked back at me and held my hands in his.

"I don't want you battling but at least you'll have the armor to protect yourself and the baby if something happens. I don't want to take any chances." He said. I squeezed his hands.

"But Robert, they're coming after _all_ of us. We don't know how many there are. You all can't possibly battle twice or even three times! I'll probably have to fight too." I said. Robert's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Absolutely not! I will not risk the chance of you and the baby getting hurt or worse!" He exclaimed. A hand on Robert's shoulder caused him to look behind him.

"Robert, I think what Celina is trying to say is that we should at least prepare for that outcome. She's right, we don't know how many there will be." Oliver said. Robert stayed silent for a moment but then I saw his shoulders relax as he stood up straight.

"…You're right. You're both right. I may not want it but, we just need to do what we can and hope for the best." He said, running a hand through his hair. Johnny got up from his seat and stepped up.

"Okay so training and the armor. What else?" He asked. Enrique rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I think we should tell our parents to leave for somewhere safe. Some remote area that they haven't told anybody about that they had made just in case of an emergency." He said. Oliver sighed.

"They're not going to be happy but, I don't think we should tell them what's going on. If we do, they'll just hire a huge army to fight off these people and ship _us_ away to an emergency bunker or something." He added. Johnny nodded.

"Good point, Oliver. We wanna keep the casualties down to as minimal as possible. If they want us, we're not going to hide behind other people. We'll go full throttle!" He said, pounding his right fist into his left palm. I pulled the covers from over my body and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Let's get moving." I said.

* * *

In a dark cave somewhere on the outskirts of Scotland, Yestin walked back to inform the others that Johnny had been informed about what was happening. Yestin knew that Johnny would immediately run to tell the others and the Majestics were probably getting ready at this very moment.

"Bout time you got back, Yestin." Arthur spoke from inside the cave, the insides of said cave echoing his voice around them. Yestin stopped in front of his comrade and pushed his hair back slightly.

"Oh shut up, Arthur. I did what I needed to do. At least I didn't jump the gun and nearly kill my target like you did." Yestin shot back. Arthur glared at him.

"What's the point in waiting anyway? We should just kill them now!" He exclaimed.

"If we did that, then the victory won't be as sweet." A new voice called out, a deeper male voice than either Yestin or Arthur. The other two turned toward the new voice.

"Bain." Arthur muttered as a sort of greeting. Yestin nodded at his other comrade as Bain walked out of the shadows.

"If we wait, the anxiety will be another method of torture for them. They're not only concerned for their lives but the life of that unborn child." Bain said, ending his sentence with a growl, as if even _mentioning_ the word "child" was poison on his tongue.

"So not only will the anxiety eat away at them but also the physical wounds we'll give them a week later!" Another new voice chimed in with a harsh laugh. This voice was different from the others, feminine, and the cackle would send chills up anyone's spine.

That is, except, the woman's comrades that she was speaking to.

"You take much joy in other people's suffering, don't you, Sasha?" Yestin asked sarcastically, his lips curling up into a slight smirk as the woman came out of the shadows to stand next to Bain. The woman grinned back at the hellhound owner, giggling almost girlishly.

"Oh, you know it, sweetie." She answered.

"Listen, I don't want any of you underestimating them." A third new voice chimed in. The person walked out of the shadows, eyes staring hard at the others.

"People have died because they underestimated their enemies. I don't want that happening to any of you, understand?" He said. Sasha giggled again.

"Aw, didn't know you cared so much, Seamus." She said. Seamus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't take this mission lightly, Sasha. Even though we have a higher power backing us up, we still shouldn't underrate them. They are the best beybladers in Europe and they're driven by their love for one other to succeed." He said. Bain snorted and then spat on the ground.

"We're driven as well, just by something different." He said while the others nodded in agreement.

"But our drive is stronger than theirs." Arthur said.

"Yes, and that's what will decide this fateful battle." Seamus added, chuckling darkly, which echoed throughout the cave as his comrades smirked in approval.

* * *

**From Author****- Alright! Finally got this chapter out. For some reason, took forever to write it out….don't know why. But, again, I stress the fact to PLEASE review, my readers! It doesn't take long. I just want to hear from you guys and see what you think! Thank you!**


End file.
